


Phil and the Frozen Sleeping Soldier

by Highkiller777



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinychat made my muse go crazy.<br/>Ashley, Erika, Steph, I blame you for this craziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil and the Frozen Sleeping Soldier

At first he didn't believe when when the report came in of them finding Captain America frozen in a block of ice. He knew he had died in battle to save everyone, he was hero and he did what any other hero would do! It wasn't until they transported him in did he finally believe, he made sure he had the most sittings with him, bribing co-workers so he could sit and watch him longer. He would get more and more excited when his brainwave patterns would pick up and just get even more anxious to finally greet and talk with THE American Hero.

He found himself asking the doctors how he was doing and when he wuld be waking up, every time they assured him it would be when he had fully recovered. They thought it odd at first when he insisted to be there when they changed his clothes. Soon they began kicking him out when they learned it was not mandatory he always be monitored during such things. Director Fury made sure Phil was chastised for doing such things.

Finally they said he would be waking any moment and they moved him to the room they had so they could break it softly to him, Phil wanted to feel bad for him, but he couldn't help the bubbling joy to get to talk to him.   
It was the final hours before he was expected to awaken, the staff was busy getting ready, not really paying much attention to him. He sat by the bed once again, he knew he would miss this but he couldn't help it. Finally after a few moments and glanced around before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

After the fact though he rushed out blushing, covering his face with his hands. The others glanced at him before shrugging it off and getting into place. 

He wasn't seen around base much after.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH RANDOM STUFF


End file.
